


Festive Lights

by XRaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Brief Alcohol Mention, Is there anything else, Keith gets submissive towards the end, Kinda, Klance smut, M/M, Power Bottom Keith, Smut, Top Lance, if you wanna skip that part then you’re not missing much, just sayin, just start reading again at the dots n shizz, klance, oh ya, they got they dicks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRaves/pseuds/XRaves
Summary: Keith is at Lance’s family home for the holidays. What things will they get up to?•••••“Lance, this is your bedroom. We sleep in it. Of course I come here often.” Keith knew he was being super literal again, but he wanted to test what drunk Lance was all about.“Oooooooohhhh yeaaaahhhh,” Lance looks around at the realization, “Speaking of sleeping together,” he stops and giggles. Keith makes a go on motion with his hands, “We should fuck.” Lance continues to giggle and lays on his back on the bed.





	Festive Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve provided a translation for the one part that people might not know in Spanish, but everything else you should be able to use google for.
> 
> Also, I did some hardcore research with the Spanish and making sure it was accurate (and picking out the best pet name), but if you think anything is wrong, or could sound better, then feel free to put it in the comments

It’s their first Christmas back home, and Lance has already gotten drunk off the spiked eggnog. After the war, Voltron ended up disbanding and the paladins were finally able to go home. The only problem with that is, the Garrison found Keith’s shack in the desert and they destroyed it. Didn’t want to be associated with Keith anymore he guesses. Keith says he isn’t bothered by it, and that everything important came with him to space, but Lance can tell he’s sad about the loss of all his research. Without a place to go, Lance decided to take Keith in for the holiday season. After all, that’s what good boyfriends are for. Besides, as Lance’s abuela always says, Inviten a sus amigos, entre más, mejor! (Invite your friends, the more, the merrier!)

And so this is how Keith ended up in Lance’s childhood bedroom with a Lance that’s drunk off his ass. 

“Hey guapo, y-you come here often?” Lance is trying to be smooth and suave, but due to the influence of alcohol, the face that normally makes Keith swoon is now far too obnoxious. Lance keeps wiggling his eyebrows and winking at Keith. He would have played along if he was just as drunk, but he decided to stay sober for Lance’s sake.

“Lance, this is your bedroom. We sleep in it. Of course I come here often.” Keith knew he was being super literal again, but he wanted to test what drunk Lance was all about.

“Oooooooohhhh yeaaaahhhh,” Lance looks around at the realization, “Speaking of sleeping together,” he stops and giggles. Keith makes a go on motion with his hands, “We should fuck.” Lance continues to giggle and lays on his back on the bed.

Keith is taken aback by the blunt statement, but shakes himself out of it. They’d had sex many times before, but it was on the castleship and that all seems like a strange dream now. Having sex here would cement everything down into place. It’s not that he doesn’t want to have sex with Lance, cause he really does, but he doesn’t think that now is a smart time to do it. Lance is still drunk and not thinking straight.

“Lance, I don’t think that’s the best idea right now,” Lance pouts and keeps trying to guilt Keith into it, but Keith stands firm and Lance realizes he’s not getting anywhere for the night.

“Okay, but can we fuck some other time when I’m not drunk?” Lance asks and Keith nods his approval. Keith didn’t know just how soon that day would come.

•••••••

The next morning, Lance awakes with a groan. His head is pounding, and he has a horrible taste in his mouth. The thing that makes this all okay however, is that he has a warm body to snuggle into. Keith is already awake, but he just wants to watch Lance be cute and snuggle into him like he does for warmth every morning. Lance can’t help it. If he’s cold, then he needs something to warm him up. That, and Keith always smells really nice.

“Good morning Lance, it’s time to get up,” Lance just shakes his head and snuggles further.

“C’mon Lance, abuela made breakfast,” Lance considers refusing again, but they never knew when space would need them again, so Lance was going to take every opportunity he can to eat his family’s cooking.

Lance starts to get up, but is soon stopped by a pounding headache. Keith has already foreseen a hangover, and gives him the Advil that’s on his bedside table.

The rest of the day went by so slowly. After breakfast, Lance’s Mom assigns them to decoration duty. It was the Christmas season, and the house needs to reflect that, apparently. That and also they’ve invited team Voltron over on Christmas Eve, so the whole house needs to be super festive for that. This seemed really exciting for Lance, but Keith has no idea as to what they’re supposed to be doing. So far, he’s just been handing Lance decorations and he places them everywhere. At least they stopped for lunch. Once they were finished around 4 pm, the entire house looked as if St Nick threw up festive spirit. The only problem is that they have an extra string of lights and Lance forgets where it goes.

“I swear I’ve covered everything… we can ask mamá later when she gets back from the store,” Keith just nods his head and notices something strange but also familiar.

“Hey Lance, do you hear that?” Keith asks. Lance listens for a couple seconds.

“No, I don’t hear anything,” Lance responds. He looks adorable when he’s confused. His eyebrows bunch together and he’s got the cutest pout ever.

“Exactly! We’re home alone,” Keith says, “And I have a plan for you…” Lance looks confused but follows Keith upstairs anyway. 

Once in Lance’s bedroom, Keith beckons Lance to join him on the bed. Lance lays down next to Keith and expects to get a kiss or even a make out session, but then Keith throws his leg over top of Lance’s hips, straddling him. 

“You were very naughty yesterday, asking to fuck me, don’t you think?”

“I-I mean I guess yeah, I was pretty drunk,” Keith was now bringing out the extra set of lights that they didn’t use earlier.

“I’m going to tie you up and ride you, how does that sound?” Keith has started tying Lance’s wrists to the bedposts. Lance swallows and nods, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. When Keith finishes tying him up, he motions to his handiwork, “Check that?”

Lance pulls at the restraints and nods at the tightness. It was just tight enough that he felt the loss of his hands, but not tight enough to cut into his wrists. Keith moves down to Lance’s throat, pressing small kisses into his skin. Lance tilts his head to give him more room to work. His eyes flutter shut and he moans as Keith works a dark bruise on to his neck.

Moving on, Keith slowly kisses his way down Lance’s body, over his abs, until he reaches the waistband of his jeans. Keith pauses and looking up at the whimpering Lance, he makes sure everything is still alright and he’s got permission to proceed. Lance nods furiously, and Keith smirks while unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his underwear. Lance blushes furiously and tries to cover his face with his hands, but can’t considering the lights wrapped around his wrists. It’s adorable. 

Keith pulls out Lance’s cock and gives it a slow, firm stroke. Stroking his thumb through the slit, Keith continues stroking Lance to full hardness, until his head is flushed red and leaking in Keith’s palm. Lance lets out another pleading noise and Keith gives in. C’mon, when a beautiful boy is spread out and desperate for you to get your hands on him, who wouldn’t indulge him? Keith wraps his mouth around the head and sinks down onto it. Then, Keith makes eye contact with Lance and slowly licks up the side of his dick as Lance starts to squirm on the bed.

“Mmm, f-fuck, I can’t take the teasing anymore K-Keith,” Lance was so desperate for Keith to ride him, that he started to pull even harder at the lights that are binding him. Keith decided that was enough testing for now and grabbed the lube out from Lance’s bedside drawer.

“How do you know where I keep my lube?”

“You’re a hormonal teenage boy, I’m a hormonal teenage boy, it was a lucky guess based on where I keep mine… or used to keep mine,” Keith says as he throws off his shirt and pulls down his sweatpants as he starts to warm up the lube with his fingers.

“Ooo, going commando without me knowing? I like your style,” Lance teases.

“Shut up,” Keith nudges him with his elbow and crawls over his legs to sit comfortably on Lance’s thighs. Having decided that the lube was now warm enough, Keith slowly pushes one finger into himself and starts to pump it in and out of himself. Keith keeps stretching himself open and adds another finger. Scissoring his fingers apart, he gently prepares himself. Then, Keith finds his prostate and he massages it with his fingers. According to Lance, the moans that Keith let out were absolutely filthy and unholy.

“I think you’re stretched enough, please Keith,” Lance’s cock is a little thicker than just two fingers, but they’re both desperate, and Lance knows that Keith likes the stretch. 

It’s torture for Lance to have to watch his boyfriend finger himself alone. Lance loves being able to make Keith fall apart on his fingers, and will sometimes spend literal hours doing it, but with his wrists tied up, that isn’t an option for today.

Keith shimmies forward to position himself overtop of Lance’s hips and he gives Lance a little show while he does. Keith wiggles his hips in such an inviting way and once he’s where he wants to be, Keith grinds down on to Lance’s forgotten cock. Lance moans so loudly, that he’s happy they’re home alone. Lance’s cock quickly returns to full hardness once Keith spreads some lube on his dick and strokes it to make sure the entire length is slick with lube.

Keith positions himself overtop of Lance’s cock, and holds it as he sinks down onto the length of it. It fills Keith up so nicely that he moans and sits on top of Lance for a while, just getting used to the stretch and the full feeling. After a minute, Keith starts to ride Lance properly. Holding on to Lance’s knees for support leaves him exposed and vulnerable, his cock bouncing enthusiastically and hitting his stomach with every bounce.

“F-faster, Keith please,” Lance moans, but Keith just slows down and leisurely grinds circles down on to his hips.

“What’s that? You want me to go slower? Okay baby, just for you,” Keith teases.

“Noooo, Keith, fuuuuuck, I need you t-to go faster, pleeeease,” Lance pleas. Keith decides he’s had enough fun and it’s time to get to it. Keith shifts himself so that he’s leaning on Lance’s shoulders for support. Once he feels sturdy enough, Keith starts to rapidly buck his hips down onto Lance’s length. Lance meets his thrusts halfway and helps him maintain his control. Keeping a steady rhythm, Keith tries to speed up as much as he can, but it’s difficult in his position. He needs someone to grasp his hips and guide him. And so he slows the pace and leans forward to untie Lance’s wrists.

Once his hands are free, Lance immediately throws off his shirt, latches onto Keith’s hips, and restarts their previous pace. Riding someone is hard work. Keith is starting to feel tired from the work he had to do with Lance tied up, so he leans his chest forward onto Lance’s, and buries his head into Lance’s shoulder. And he whispers in Lance’s ear.

“Fuck me,” 

And Lance does just that. With such enthusiasm, Lance flips them over, so that Keith is on his back with Lance between his bent legs. Using Keith’s chest and the bed for support, Lance holds Keith as he fucks into him, but at a slightly less forceful pace than before. Keith seems to have curled in on himself and he starts whimpering into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“Hey hey, baby are you alright, do I need to slow down?” Lance slows his thrusts for a bit, wanting to make sure Keith is okay.

“Yeah yeah, I’m alright,” Keith says with a weak voice, “I’m just- tired. And I love you. So, so much,” Keith kisses Lance and lays back on the pillows again. Lance smiles and continues thrusting slowly. He focuses more on hitting the deep spots within Keith, rather than trying to go super fast and relying on the friction.

Keith starts moaning again and Lance knows he’s close. Lance moves a hand down to Keith’s neglected cock and starts stroking him. After a few minutes, Keith is right on the edge of release.

“Lance, I-I’m gonna!” Lance just shushes him and strokes him through his orgasm.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, cariño,” Lance says as Keith releases all over his chest. Lance follows behind, with a constant chant of, “Te amo, I love you, Keith.”

Afterwards, they lay there in silence, panting under the soft glow of Lance’s lamp and his glowy stars on the ceiling. Lance gets up to grab a washcloth, and when he comes back, Keith has fallen asleep. Lance smiles to himself and wipes them both down with the washcloth. Then, he redresses himself and Keith, and climbs back into bed with the black-haired beauty. Keith immediately curls into Lance’s chest and wraps around Lance’s body for ultimate warmth.

“I can let you sleep for a little bit, but mamá’s going to have our heads on a platter if we don’t join everyone for dinner soon.” Lance tells Keith. Keith looks up.

“For now, I have you all to myself, so shhhh, let’s cuddle,” Keith mumbles into the crook of Lance’s neck. Lance chuckles to himself and decides that this is going to be the best Christmas ever. And it’s all because he gets to spend it with his favorite person in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t before Christmas like I wanted it to be, but I was inspired by a picture I saw by lazergunnoises on instagram, so go check them out! 
> 
> Here’s the link to the list that inspired me: https://instagram.com/p/BdBowV0HZ8f/


End file.
